Till The Morning
by silente faery
Summary: DannyXSam: Being followed by a ghost of your dead love is painful. And it only makes matters worse when only you can hear or see him...
1. I'll be there till the end

A/N: This is just a fic I'm writing just to get my mind off of how my stories are doing. Well enjoy this one (which is romance for a change! Later there's a surprise & a complete genre change though…) and please review or I'll haunt you forever! And please read my other stories which are in dire need of a review. The song used in this fic is written by me, and is on my deviantart account. 7 pages, be happy! I'm ditching, I'm ditching…ooh, sir-ee!

This story takes place during one whole day. The 1st part is morning, the second 6th period, and third, after school. I skipped around because otherwise it would be really, really long.

Till The Morning

Today was not her day. Samantha Manson, universally known as the goth girl by her peers at Casper High, was currently struggling to get up.

"Rise and shine Samantha, today's a beautiful day!" Her mom said in a gushy tone.

"No it's not!" Sam whined, and then buried herself in the covers once more.

Yesterday had been the most embarrassing moment for her in her entire life. She had almost let out her dearest secret that she had kept secret for years: her love for Danny. That boy, who was ever so clueless but always the one who had a boyish charm about him, had beautiful deep blue eyes which you could confide in. She sighed.

"Samantha! Get up! You're missing out on this wondrous sunshine!"

But she was ignoring her mother, for she was concentrating solely on her inner conflicts. 'What will he think of me after yesterday?' she thought. 'Will he try to avoid me, tell me that we were only friends and he did not share my feelings, or…will he love me back!"

She sighed again, and her furious mother pulled the covers off of her.

"Samantha! Don't pine away in your bed! Carpe Diem1!"

"Fine, fine, I'm up already!" Sam said, and then yawned as she slid off from her bed.

"Ok. I expect to see you down for breakfast in 20 minutes so you'll have time to eat before going to school. I don't want you to get any thinner than how you already are."

After her mom said that, she walked out of the room and shut the door.

-----------

"Sam?" A voice said to her.

She turned to face it. It was Danny.

"Sam? Are you dreaming or something? Or are you deep in thought…?"

On second thought, it was a bad idea to face him. His eyes were pulling her into a trance…

"Sam? You're zoning out again…"

"Oh," Sam said, blinking. 'Gotta stop giving him my full attention…he'll be the end of me before I know it.' She thought. "What were you saying?" she said again to Danny.

"I was saying…you wanna come over to my house today? Since it's Friday and all…' Danny said, exited.

"Sure!"

"By the way…is there something on your mind?" Danny asked her in an elusive tone, his mouth curling up into a crafty smile.

Sam blushed. 'He's not reading my mind partway…is he?'

"Come on Sam, tell me! Best friends don't keep secrets from each other…"

'Just tell him!' she ordered herself. 'On second thought…'

"You've been zoning out all day Sam…you've gotta be thinking of something for that rather…"

"I'm not going to tell you Danny, so leave me alone." Sam said, gaining her composure. "The teacher's going to be back from the restroom any moment now, so sit down."

"You're thinking of a guy, aren't you?" Danny said, smiling craftily.

"No!" Sam retorted automatically, a blush tinting her cheeks.

"I knew it! You've finally found one that interested you, eh?"

'Yeah,' she thought. '…you.'

"Come on, tell me who it is! I won't tell Tucker, I promise."

"I c-can't," she said, her voice cracking.

"No wonder you were acting so weird yesterday. Were you thinking of him kissing you?"

"No. Danny, stop it now." She said, barely keeping her tone low.

"Was the guy in your dreams like this, Sam?" he said, then proceeded to make kissy faces.

'Boy, I wish you were like that to me,' she thought, and then her face turned into a cherry. She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't snap to reality until she felt something touching her nose. She opened her eyes and found that Danny's nose was touching hers!

"Ack!" she screamed, and then backed away in her chair, causing the kids in her class to look at them.

"Come on Sam, please tell me? You're not listening to me…" Danny said, pouting.

Right then, Mr. Lancer returned to the class.

"Ok, settle down children, and sit back into your seats for the remainder of the period, and then you're free for the day."

The kids cheered, and under his breath he murmured, 'Finally, I'm away from these crazy kids for two whole days…oh goodie.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, they were out of school. They were currently walking to Danny's house to hang out.

"Sam, did you hear about the new game that's coming out?"

"…which game, Danny?"

"The new one! Zombie vs. Agitator 2! The commercial was so awesome!"

"Oh yeah, that one. I reserved a copy. Wanna play with me when I get it?"

"Aw Sam, you're no fair. I guess…"

Suddenly blue smoke came out of him mouth. He and Sam exchanged glances, and then Danny said his signature cry:

"I'm goin' ghost!"

All of a sudden, blue rings traveled up his body, transforming him into Danny Phantom. He handed her his backpack, then said:

"I'll be right back Sam, ok?"

"Ok."

Then he sped off, and she said, "Not on your hide! I'm the one that has to come in and save your butt when you need backup!" Then she ran behind his trail.

When she had finally caught sight of him, he was locked in combat with a muscular-looking ghost.

'This one is new…' she thought.

She speculated it further. It had worn-looking sweat clothes with a metal ring on each limb.

'Probably the remains of handcuffs,' she guessed.

It also had a blue-ish glow, and had a very stern expression on his face.

"What are you doing here?" she overheard Danny say to the spectral being.

"I am here to avenge my family. The culprits live in this very building," the ghost said, indicating the duplex below.

"Are you sure they did it?"

"I saw them, with my very own eyes! They killed my mother-in-law, my wife…my son…and myself! All in cold blood! And then they left to their home! I can still smell their wretched scent…" The spirit said, growling.

"How are you still sure that they live here? They could have moved between the time of your death and now! I can't let you pass! You might hurt innocent people!"

With that, he fired an ectoplasmic blast at the ghost, who dodged it. The ghost then counterattacked with blasts of its own, which were four times as powerful as Danny's. They hit dead on target, causing him to reel back against the alley wall with a bam!

"Darn you…" Danny muttered under his breath, and then floated to the air once more. "But still, I won't let you do harm to the people living here!" He yelled, and darted in for a close attack, but was blocked.

Every blow Danny made against the ghost, it blocked and counterattacked with an even more powerful attack than his. In due time, he was extremely injured, but continued to fight on.

"Don't you understand, kid?" The ghost said, sneering. "You can't beat me. Forty years of training my powers has brought me up to this point…you are no match for me by far. I will get my revenge, whether you like it or not!" And with that, he cackled madly.

While the ghost was busy laughing, Danny got behind him, and then attacked using his ghostly wail, which caused the ghost to fly into the nearby billboard with gashes on all parts of its body.

"Darn you, kid," It yelled, and then roared to the top of its lungs. "You will pay for this!" Then it got up, causing ectoplasm to spill rapidly on the pavement below. "Before I get my revenge, I will destroy you once and for all!"

Suddenly, its muscles began to bulge. Veins expanded, and the ghost grew twice its size. The blue aura darkened to a point where it was almost black. It closed its eyes, and then opened them. They were now a blood red.

"Now, I'll finish you off, kid. No one in the ghost zone likes you anyway. Think of it as a favor."

Then, it disappeared and reappeared behind Danny in the blink of an eye. It hurled a big ectoplasmic ball of energy at him, which caused him to drop out of the sky. Danny landed on the ground in an awkward position, which caused his arm to break.. He struggled to get up, but he eventually did so.

"Still up for a fight, Phantom? I'll give you a fight!"

After the ghost uttered those words, both it and Danny charged at each other and met blow by blow, occasionally landing a hit.

All the while, Sam was shaking in her boots. 'Danny, oh Danny be ok,' were the only thoughts that her mind was conjuring throughout the whole thing. 'Get it together Manson!' she thought to herself. 'You have to do something! Otherwise, Danny will lose! And you can't let that happen, will you? No, I can't let that happen, for Danny will die! Danny can't die.'

She closed her eyes, blinking away tears. 'Have courage Manson,' she told herself. 'You can do something to help him, just think for a moment.'

She looked back out at the fight. And sure enough, Danny would lose. Not by power, but by lack of resolve. And at that moment, she realized that she had Danny's backpack! He always had some gun or at least the thermos that his mom always made him bring every day to school…She reached for the back then rummaged through it. Sure enough, he had a laser gun and the trusty thermos.

'Ok, you can do this,' she encouraged herself, and then dropped all but the gun and thermos. 'Here goes nothing!' Then she ran for the kill.

She darted into the area, right in front of where Danny was struggling to get up.

"Freeze, ghost!" she yelled to the apparition.

"Oh lookie here, I didn't know you had a girlfriend. And she's a human too." The specter said, appeased.

"Shut up!" She yelled, and aimed the gun at it. Either it was that it underestimated the weapon or it was that it chose not to move, the shot penetrated all the way through it, leaving a vacant hole through its body.

"Why you…" It screamed, and then dove in to attack her.

Flinching, she shot over and over again, hitting dead on, until all that was left of the spirit was one glowing eyeball surrounded by goo.

"You haven't seen the last of me yet, kid. You haven't see-"

She interrupted him by shooting him one last time, but not before turning the gun setting to vaporize. Immediately, she dropped the weapon and the thermos and ran towards where Danny was

"Danny! Are you ok?" She asked, concerted.

"I'm fine Sam, I'm fi-" He said in a low voice, and then fell in Sam's arms as soon as she reached him.

She checked him over briefly, and then found that he was covered in injuries, and was bleeding.

"Danny, you're hurt!" she said, stating the obvious, for she found that she could say nothing else.

"I'll be ok, soon…don't worry about…me…" he said, and then reverted back to his regular form.

"I need to get you home Danny. Then they'll take you to the doctor."

"I don't…need a doctor, I'll be fine soon. Don't…worry about…me," he said slowly, sounding like he was about to go to sleep.

"You've lost a lot of blood. I've gotta take you home now, ok?" she said, then tried to pick him up, but he fell back down.

He closed his eyes, but Sam shook him violently.

"Don't go to sleep! Didn't I tell you? You're loosing too much blood!" she said, then panicked.

"I'll be…fine Sam…Sam? Where are you? Are you there Sam?"

"I'm here Danny. I haven't gone anywhere," she said, confused.

"Sam? Where are you? Are you there Sam? Sam?"

"I'm still here Danny!" she almost cried out. 'Was he losing his mind? Probably from all the blood he lost…' She held him tighter to her instantly.

"I'm glad," Danny whispered contently.

'Finally, he heard me,' Sam thought.

"Sammy?"

"What Danny?"

"Do you still remember…when we went to the carnival with your mom and dad…"

"Yeah.."

"And we sat under the oak tree and watched all the fireworks at night?"

"Yeah Danny, I remember."

"And we…and we…and I won that bear that you wanted me to get for you…it was my first time at playing that game…"

"Yeah Danny."

"And your dad said to me, 'Veni vidi, vici2, eh?'…and…" he said, and then his voice died out. He just sat there quietly, in Sam's comforting embrace.

"Let me get our stuff quickly, ok? You have some bandages in your backpack.."

But when she tried to get up, Danny grabbed her sleeve and said, "Don't leave me Sammy, you can't!"

She sat back down, and then whispered soothingly to him, "I won't leave you, never ever."

After that, Danny was deathly silent. As every second passed, Sam would feel more and more afraid that he had died. She reached out and grabbed his arm to feel a pulse. It was still there. She released her breath in a deep sigh.

"Danny, I'm going to sing to you, ok?" She said. She got no response.

"Ok," she said, then took a deep breath before she began.

"Till the morning,

I will be there for you.

Till the evening,

I'll hold you tight.

In the afternoon

I'll do what's best for you

You are my dear,

forevermore.

When we kissed that first time,

By the brook in the park,

I could feel your love,

And you could feel mine.

When we hold hands,

Our feelings radiate

And comfort each other

We made a promise,

To never leave one another

I made a oath

To never abandon you

You are important to me

You're always in my heart

I will never, ever let you go

Till the morning,

I will always be there for you

Till the evening,

I'll hold you tight.

In the afternoon,

I'll do what's best for you

You are my dear,

Forevermore"

"Forevermore," she said, her eyes overflowing with tears. Danny was sleeping in her arms, or at least he appeared to be. He looked so cozy, so peaceful. She looked up and gasped, and then laughed into the night.

It was the tree where they watched the fireworks at the carnival when they were seven years old.

Carpe diem: seize the day for all that don't know.

veni vidi vici: I came, I saw, I conquered - Caesar


	2. Found You

A/N: Hello all. I hope I left you all on a good note…the real story starts now. That was not the real tragedy, no, not at all. It's easy to guess who will be the one who will star…let me give you a hint: Deterioration. Ok then, I might as well get started…

Till the Morning: Chapter 2: Found you

Sam woke up with a gasp, panting hard. She blinked twice.

'It was only a dream,' she thought desperately. 'Nothing more…Danny's still alive, and at his house right now.'

Her head started to pound, so she hurriedly got out of her comfortable bed and walked down the stairs into the kitchen to pour a glass of water. As she turned on the faucet with her glass, her parents walked in.

"Honey," her mom said, sounding strange, for she was usually very chipper. "How are you feeling? Did you have a nice sleep?"

"My head hurts," she responded honestly, then turned off the faucet and gulped down the water, then turned to fill it back up. "I really…don't want to talk about it."

"It's ok, Samantha." Her father said to her.

"Mom, dad?" Sam asked them, turning around after she had finished refilling her glass.

"Yes, sweety?" They said, still in that weird tone of voice, their faux smiles twitching ever so slightly.

"Did…Danny call?"

At the mention of Danny, their smiles instantly transformed into a grimace.

"No, he didn't" her mom answered finally.

"Are you positively sure?" Sam pestered, and then noticed that her mother seemed to twitch every time she said his name.

'Something really is wrong…but he couldn't have! He can't be dead…please, may it not be that…'

"Though," her mom said after a moment. "Jasmine did call…she wants you to call her back."

"Ok," she answered, and then her parents left the room, leaving the air dense with sadness.

She sat down her glass, then went over to the receiver and picked it up. She quickly dialed the Fenton household's number, and then put it to her ear.

'Ring…Ring…Ring…'

"…Hello?" A muffled voice asked, which kind of sounded like Maddie.

"Hi. This is Sam; I'm calling back from the messa-"

"Sam! I'm glad you're calling! Can you come over?"

"I don't know…I'll have to change, and then ask my parents…"

"I'm sure they'll let you. Obviously if they told you about the message Jazz left then they'll surely let you come over. They know what it's about."

"Ok then. Let me get changed." Sam said, and then hung up the phone.

She ran to her room, driven by a hidden force. She opened her closet and pulled out what she normally wore every day. Then she slid on her combat boots and marched out the door, closing it softly behind her. After that, she walked to the Fenton's house.

After about ten minutes, she finally arrived. She rang the doorbell. As soon as her finger slipped off the button, the door sprang open, revealing a tear-stricken and very pale Jazz clad in her pajamas.

"Oh Sam I'm so glad you're here!" She said, embracing her.

"M-me too Jazz." Sam said, struggling to breathe, but felt that it wasn't right to tell her to let go. This whole day was starting out wrong.

After what seemed to be an eternity, Jazz finally let go, and ushered her inside. She walked in, and saw similar faces on both Maddie and Jack.

"Hi Sam," Jack said.

"Danny would have wanted you to be here." Maddie said.

"Yeah…" Sam said, and then suddenly was unable to piece together anymore words in her conscious.

It all became a blur. All of a sudden, flashbacks came to her of Danny, their friendship, all the good times they shared, and then she just overloaded. Tears poured out of her eyes in a rush. She was immediately embraced by the Fenton family, but she wasn't aware of it.

"It's all my fault," she whimpered.

"No it's not your fault," Maddie said, trying to comfort her, as well as everyone else. "It was not of our faults. Danny wouldn't want us to cry, he wouldn't…oh shoot," She said, then started to cry as well.

"Why did Danny have to die, why? What did he do wrong?" Jazz cried softly.

"He was just meant to, at this point and time," Jack said, and everyone turned to face him. "We have to be strong. Otherwise he might turn into a ghost!" He said, and then emitted a light chuckle.

Maddie and Jazz wiped their tears away, and then turned to Sam.

"We have to make plans for his funeral, Sam. Care to help?" Maddie said, smiling slightly.

"I think," Sam said, and then pondered for a moment before continuing. "Danny would want to be buried where we first met. You know, near the oak tree…where he…died?" She could hardly say it. Vaguely, she knew in her heart that she would never be comfortable with it, at least, not for a very long time.

Maddie thought for a moment, before replying, "I think he would like that…very much, in fact. Let's write that down." She said, then went to the kitchen to retrieve the papers.

It would be a very long day.

Sam walked home, exhausted both mentally and physically.

'I'll probably turn into an even bigger goth now. But I don't want to change. What if Danny did turn into a full ghost? Then if I change, he'll be miserable forever…I don't want him to be miserable…' she thought, then shook her head. 'Danny wouldn't turn into a full ghost! Besides, what would he need to finish in order to move on, anyway?'

She opened the door, and was greeted with a dark room. She locked the door behind her then crept up to her room, not wanting to disturb her parents. She had enough heartache as it was. She opened the door and there, on her bed, she was greeted with a most familiar sight.

"I was waiting for you, Sammy. What took you so long?"

'Darn it,' she thought. 'I've just been contradicted'.

I won't update until I have at least 6 reviews times 2!


	3. I’ll be with you, forevermore…

A/N: People have been getting at my nerves & lying about me in so many ways. I'm already an unpopular author, and I don't want it to get worse. I'm actually trying to improve my writing status here! I know I can, because I won a 4th place on a mediaminer fiction contest. Well, hope you all are enjoying this story.

Till the Morning: Chapter 3: I'll be with you, forevermore…

Sam was shocked, no more than that…aghast at what she was seeing before her. Before her very eyes was Danny Phantom, the boy who was no longer a halfa but now a full ghost.

'Danny, why…' she thought, then almost cried.

"What are you doing here?" She asked automatically, still caught in her inner mourning.

"You're not happy to see me?" he said, grimacing. "You don't care for me anymore? I thought you would want me to come and visit you…"

"Why did you turn into a ghost?" She asked, speaking her thoughts.

"Because…you keep me here. I still exist to keep you company. And I want to…" He trailed off.

"But why?" She pursued, still in the same state of mind.

"I don't know!" He said, suddenly becoming irritated. His eyes began to glow, which shocked Sam. Immediately he noticed and calmed down, then continued. "But…I'm going to make the best of it for you! I'm going to stay with you forever Sam! It was our promise that we made, when we were little…You can't make me abandon you…"

"So basically you're haunting me." She said, stating the obvious.

'Well that's what ghosts did, when they said they would be there forever right?' she thought.

But for some reason, she should feel angst-y that her dead best friend would be with her for her entire lifetime, but strangely enough, she was ecstatic. Well, she was as ecstatic as any goth could be, in a weird and creepy way. At least, instead of her being alone and depressed for the rest of her life, he would still be there with her. And to her, it didn't matter whether he was dead or not, so long as he was with her.

"I guess you could say that. But it's more like keepin' you company," he said smugly. Then as swift as lightning, he flew off the bed and hugged her tightly.

As soon as Sam felt the cold starting to seep into her bones from his touch, she couldn't control her agony that had built up over the day, and so she started to cry. Danny immediately started to comfort her slowly and whisper words of comfort in her ear until her sobs decreased into mere sniffles.

"I'm sorry that I didn't get here sooner," he said, more to himself than to Sam. "I tried to, yesterday…but my parents' portal was closed off. It felt so weird, trying to get out rather than in…but yeah. Maybe they were taking a small break from the lab because of my death or something. So, it took me a while to fight my way to Plasmius's portal, and then from there I flew all the way to your room! But when I got there, you were gone…so I waited for you. I missed you…I don't like to see you sad…"

"I know Danny," she said quietly, whipping her tears away. 'And I just cried earlier today too! I'm such a crybaby…' she thought. "I just…I missed you too…"

"Whelp, I'm here now!" He said, patting her back.

Just then, the door swung open, revealing her mom and dad with weary faces. Upon seeing them, Sam instantly pulled back from the hug and put her hands on their sides. Danny, slightly shocked, recovered and didn't even bother to turn invisible, for they had already seen him.

"Mom? Dad? What are you doing up?" Sam said nervously.

"We heard you crying honey." Her mom said tiredly. "We wanted to see what was wrong, and if there was anything we could do to help."

"I…" Sam blanked out. 'Weren't they going to say anything about Danny? Why aren't they saying anything!' she wondered.

"Would you like some tea?" Her dad said.

"No, I'm…fine. I'm going back to bed now." Sam said awkwardly.

"Ok honey. See you in the morning," her mom said, and then her parents closed the door.

Sam immediately turned to Danny and whispered, just in case so her parents wouldn't come up again, "What the heck? Why didn't they say anything about you being here? In my room?"

"I guess to them, and maybe everyone else but you, I hope, I'm 'invisible'", he said, emphasizing 'invisible' with his hands, which caused Sam to giggle.

"Stop making me laugh!" She said, still chuckling. "Anyways…I've gotta go to bed."

"Ok…" Danny said, disappointed. "I guess I could tell you jokes tomorrow…"

"No! I have to go to school tomorrow!"

"School…I miss it already, oddly enough."

"Yeah…Danny, you know what?"

"…what?"

"I don't feel sad anymore."

"Oh goodie!" Danny said, smiling. Then after noticing Sam's weird look, he added, "What?"

"You only used to say that when we were little."

"Oh come on, can't a ghost be entitled to a little glee now and then! I traveled to here from the ghost zone for you. Do you know how fast I had to fly from Wisconsin? Not that I've done it before but…that was a different reason…anyways, good night, Sammy."

"Night," she said, yawning.

She then went to her dresser and picked out some pajamas. She closed the drawer behind her, and then went to her walk-in closet to change, but not before she threatened Danny, "No peeking, ghost boy!" When she came on, she had put on what looked like a tank top, and pajama shorts. She then dived in her bed. Danny floated to her bed and tucked her into bed.

"Gosh, no one's done that for me since, third grade," she said thoughtfully.

"Goodnight Sam," he said, and then proceeded to kiss her on the forehead.

"Danny!" she said. "G'Night." Then she proceeded to close her eyes. In a few minutes, she was fitfully asleep.

Danny looked on. He then lay beside her on top of the covers and closed his eyes. In a moment, he opened them again and sighed. 'I miss sleep…' he said. Finally, he just gave up. He floated to the chair and sat down, turning to watch Sam sleep for the rest of the night.

Neither did any of them know, but Danny's coming to Sam would change her life forever, and not necessarily in a good way…

Have a nice day everyone!

Sneak Peek:

"Sam, what's wrong with you today?" Tucker asked warily.  
"Whadda ya mean, Tuck?"  
"I mean, we're all sad Danny died and all, but you don't have to be so...weird. Maybe you should go to that psychologist your mom wanted you to go to..."  
"What are you talking about, Tucker?"  
"I mean, you're acting crazy. Giggling out of nowhere, talking to yourself, and so on..."  
"Tuck. I have to tell you something..."


	4. Chills for You

A/N: I'm having a hard time putting my idea down on paper lol. Well, thanks to my reviewers: stormrider7, Star-In-The-Sky-25, divinedragon7, and Gilgamesh, I appreciate them a lot. I got less reviews for the last chapter too…guess the readers thought I was going soft. But I'm not! For in this chapter…well read and see. Enjoy!

Till the Morning: Chapter 4: Chills for You

Brring. Brrrring. Brrring! BRRING! BRRRRIIIINNNGG!

Sam shot up in her bed, gasping profusely. She'd had the weirdest dream! She had dreamt that…wait a second.

She turned to her right. There, lying against her keyboard in her desk chair was the ghost boy.

'Boy,' she mused. 'I've gotta stop thinking this is a dream. But it feels so unreal…'

She took in deep breaths. Even though he was dead for two days now, she couldn't start to feel even the least bit comfortable to think of him as only a ghost. She missed those blue eyes, that was the same hue as the sky and just as entrancing…She sighed.

'And how is he sleeping, anyways? Isn't he a ghost? Do they have any need for sleep?'

As if to answer her question, a green eye snapped open. Danny got up from the desk and yawned.

"That was a nice sleep…mm."

"Danny, how did you go to sleep?" she said, voicing your thoughts.

"Oh I don't know. I kind of zoned in on your energy, though I don't know how I did it actually. Next thing I knew, I was dreaming! Hey, by any chance were you dreaming of your parents forcing you into a fluffy pink dress with bows everywhere, then having you parade though the whole town with it on?"

Sam gasped. "You got into my dreams."

"Really? Cool…I figured that was it. Ok Sammy, time for you to get ready for school!"

"School…" she said in a bored tone. "Maybe I should just play sick today."

"No way! Go! Please?"

"But aren't you going to insist on following me?"

"Of course! But I don't think anyone can see me. If someone looks like they saw me, I'll leave and wait for you in your room, ok? Please?" He begged, and then did the puppy dog look.

It worked every time. "Ok…but you have to leave if someone sees you, ok?"

"Promise!" He said, saluting.

"Ok then, shoo! I'll tell you when I'm done," Sam said, dismissing him. Under her breath, she muttered, "Don't want you to get into perverted habits…"

She went to her closet and closed the door behind her. From there, she picked out a skirt and shirt from random and put it on. When she went out to put on her boots, Danny remarked, "Feeling a little dark today?"

She looked at herself. She had put on the darkest ensemble in her whole closet. 'Oh well, my parents probably won't freak out since I'm mourning and all…'she thought.

"Yeah…" she replied.

"Oh…but I'm gonna make sure you'll be happier, ok?" Danny said, grinning.

She pulled on her remaining boot, and then reached to pick up her backpack.

"Yeah, ok," she responded. "Now I've got to get going!"

She casually walked through the door and closed it behind her. Danny, of course, phased through. She walked downstairs, Danny floating beside her. She barely got to the front door before her mother confronted her.

"Sammy-kins?" Her mom said, concerned.

"Yeah, mom?"

"You don't have to go to school if you don't want to. They'll understand…"

"I can't afford to miss it Mom. I mean, Tucker's going too and I have to be there for him, and there's also a project that I have to get done in class."

"Ok. If you start feeling stressed out or depressed, or if anything at all goes wrong or makes you uncomfortable, give me a call and I'll pick you up right away."

"Weren't you going to New York with Dad? You shouldn't sacrifice that time for me."

"It was important business, so your father went alone. I had to talk him into going. Honestly, I was expecting that you would want to stay home today, since your friend died and all." Her mom said, wincing.

She felt weird referring to Danny. After all, it was only a few days ago when she was having a healthy argument with him over Sam's curfew and why not to go over it and such. He had died so unexpectedly…and was killed by a ghost! That alone would teach the town to be wary of those spirits. And who knows how his parents were taking it, and she wasn't that close to the boy. But no one was closer to him than Sam and that other boy, Tucker. 'How could those kids take it?' she thought. She then made up her mind. 'I'll have to talk with the principal to give them time off assignments so they can rest…I can at least do that much, if not find some way to comfort my daughter…'

"Oh, ok." Sam said. "Whelp, I'm going to go now, ok?"

"Yeah. Oh and Samantha, do you want me to hire a psychologist for you? You know, so you can release your feelings? They really do help…"

"I'm fine, Mom. And besides, don't they have counselors for that? Bye Mom, see you after school." Sam said, and then walked out of the door.

Her mom closed it with a grimace. 'She's hiding something from me. No one, especially a child, can deal with death that quickly. I'll see about that psychologist…'

The phone rang, so she went over to pick it up.

"Hello?" She said.

"Charlotte, is that you?"

"Yes, it's me."

"Yeah, it's Maddie…I was just calling to tell Sam that we arranged the date for the funeral. It will be on June 20th."

"Thanks for notifying us. Have a nice day."

"You as well. Goodbye."

"Bye." She said, and then hung up the phone.

'Click.'

"A psychologist, Sam?" Tucker said, laughing.

They were outside of school, as they had yet to open the gates. They were there approximately 30 minutes earlier than the opening time.

"Yeah, Tuck. That's really funny." Sam said sarcastically.

"I mean, I can't even picture you in the same room as a psychologist! I mean, my parents didn't even suggest that to me! Even Danny..." He said, and then trailed off.

It had been a mistake to mention Danny. Suddenly, their hearts were filled with lead, and they got quiet.

"I…miss him." Tucker said finally.

"Me too. But we have to keep living our lives to the fullest. Danny would want that."

"I know. Speaking of that, there haven't been any ghost sightings lately."

"That's a good thing. They would have reminded us too much of…" Sam trailed off. Even her ghost boy wandered off when she met up with Tucker. Maybe he left for something. Oh well. She hoped that he would come back, and soon. She was really starting to miss him again, and depression sank in faster than lightning…

It was lunch time, and Tucker and Sam were extremely stressed out. When homeroom started, on the P.A. the principal announced that Danny was killed on Friday afternoon by Invisobill. That really drove Valerie up. They of course, knew better. Why would he kill himself, anyways? During each of their periods, each teacher would call them to the side then ask them if they were ok, and if they wanted to see the counselor. They only agreed to it once, and that was to get out of Mr. Lancer's class, where Valerie was. She wouldn't stop staring at them for who knows why. When the bell finally rang for lunch, they were too tired to even go through the lunch line. They just sat at their regular table. For a while, they sat in silence. For some reason, it felt like Danny was still there, in their hearts. He was only gone in the flesh. But only Sam knew that was true. During this moment in time, Danny Phantom decided to make a grand opening.

He snuck up to the table, behind Sam. He reached out and poked her, yelling, "Boo!" He achieved the desired affect. Sam popped up almost three feet in her chair. That sent him into a fit of giggles.

Sam, of course, was scared silly. She had to put a hand to her heart to get herself to calm down even the slightest. Tucker was shocked as well. If you had to witness your friend suddenly freak out, you would be too.

"Sam, what happened? Are you ok?" Tucker asked, extremely disturbed.

"I'll be fine Tucker. An image just popped up in my head, that's all." She said, giving a believable lie.

Tucker could hardly guess what Sam might have seen. She was the only one present for Danny's death. She was found holding his dead body! As soon as he recalled that particular scene, he shivered and closed his eyes. 'Ok, no more thinking about that for a while. I'm not ready to come to terms with that…'

Suddenly, Tucker broke the silence. "Sam, I've gotta go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Then he rushed off.

After he had left the lunch room, Sam turned to face the ghost boy.

"Why did you have the nerve to scare me like that? I could have died!" She whispered harshly.

"I'm sorry Sam, I…" he whined. "I just thought it would be funny and…I…"

"Never do that ever again," she interrupted.

"I'm sorry!"

"End of discussion."

"I really am! I promise to make it up to you! Please forgive me!"

"I don't know…"

"Come on, I'll sing you a song…"

He didn't give her a chance to answer, he just broke right in.

"Oh, baby

I want to make it all better

I wish we never fought

I can't stand to be without you

So, can you forgive me?

I've got, chills for you, baby

In the middle of the summer

I'm, so afraid to hug you, but

I'll never be warm without you

Baby…"

Sam chuckled. He could be cute when he wanted to be. Tucker, unfortunately, walked in on it.

"What are you laughing at, Sam?"

Sam gasped. Danny flew away, and Sam had no choice but to let him go. "I…was just thinking of something funny, that's all." She said blatantly.

"Sam, what the heck is wrong with you today?"

"Whadda ya mean, Tuck?" she asked innocently.

"I mean, we're all sad Danny died and all, but you don't have to be so...weird. Maybe you should go to that psychologist your mom wanted you to go to..."

"What are you talking about, Tucker?"

"I mean, you're acting crazy. Giggling out of nowhere, talking to yourself, and so on..."

"Tucker, I was just laughing right now. Where are you getting all of this stuff from?"

"Sam, in the classroom you kept on whispering, saying, 'Come out already,' and 'Where did you go?' You'd think I wouldn't overhear that?"

"Tuck, about that... I have to tell you something..."

"I'm waiting."

"Danny's a full ghost now."

"Really…" He said, and Sam nodded. "And let me guess, he revealed to you what exactly was keeping him here…" Sam nodded again. "Also, he mysteriously only can be seen by you."

"You're a good guesser Tucker." Sam said, astonished.

"And you honestly expect me to believe that!"

"Tuck, I'm not lying to you…"

"I can't believe you would say such a thing? I mean, he just died for goodness sakes! Why would he appear to just you anyways! I thought you were a better friend than that, only to turn on him after he's gone."

"Tucker, I'm not like that!"

"Sure…Now I feel sick again. You're crazy, simply put." He said, getting up.

He started to walk away, and Sam yelled out, "Tucker wait!" Tucker turned to face her. "I'm sorry! I'm just…I'll get better! Please, just deal with me and my weirdness right now! After all…" she said, letting him guess what she meant as she trailed off. She said those things to keep Tucker as her friend. 'I can't lose him.' She thought.

"Ok then, I'll see you later, 'cause I've really got to go now." He said, his green-tinged face displaying everything.

"Ok. See ya." She said, and then Tucker darted once more through the double doors.

'Ok,' she thought to herself. 'I've gotta figure out how to deal with Danny. I can't talk to him in public; otherwise people would figure I've gone crazy. No…I've gotta think of something…'

She thought throughout the whole day until she thought of something.

Sneek Peek:

"Hello Maddie."

"Hi. I'm just calling to tell you, that Danny passed away on Friday…"

"Young Daniel? How?"

"He was killed by a ghost."

'Danny wasn't supposed to be killed by that ghost! I underestimated its power. But how could Danny be dead? Oh, butter biscuits…'

"Well, I thought that maybe you'd want to come to his funeral. It's on the 20th of next month."

"I'll see if I can make it. Take care Maddie, and sorry for your loss. He was a fine boy…"

"Yeah. Hope to see you there. Bye."


	5. Windy Night of fate

A/N: Truthfully, I don't like this story anymore. I can tell that it's getting bad, so I'll try to revive it, but if it doesn't work and I don't get at least 5 reviews, I know that this story's dead. Even of the four reviews I got last update, three out of four liked it a little. But thanks anyways for reviewing, divinedragon7, Star-In-The-Sky-25, stormrider7, and Sweeteen17. I appreciated it a lot for you giving my story a chance. In the end, I updated it for you guys. Well, I hope you at least get some enjoyment from this chapter, if any, because I put a lot of work into it. Sorry if it's a tad short…

Disclaimer: The only thing I own in this story is the songs I guess…

Till the Morning: Windy Night (of fate) 

It was after school, and the wind was fiercely blowing. Sam covered her eyes in an attempt to block any dirt from getting into them. She held onto her backpack and began to walk down the path that led to home. But for some reason, she didn't feel like going home. So she changed her course, and ended up walking in the park, whatever force led her there.

The bustles of wind sinuated through the trees and dirt along the path, causing the dirt to fly astray and the tree branches to rustle. The sky began to darken into a blotchy gray. But she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings, but what was pulling her in a certain direction. When she reached a fork in the path, there was a tree. Behind the tree, someone spoke:

"It's about time you got here."

"Danny." She said, as she instantly recognized the voice. "Why did you leave all of a sudden? Why'd you abandon me?"

"So Tucker won't see me."

"You know as well as I do that he can't."

"Yeah, but to me, I hate the feeling when he looks through me…it hurts Sam."

"I thought ghosts didn't have feelings," Sam said, sitting on the grass by the path.

"Why are you mad at me? Of course I have feelings…I care about you, you know that right?"

"I think it's more of an obsession. After all, if you cared about me, why would you abandon me like that!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry Sam. Next time, I won't…"

"There is no next time! I'm sorry Danny but I can't…I just can't take it anymore!"

"Sam…!"

"I told Tucker, and now he thinks that I'm crazy."

"You told him! Well what do you suspect him to think? He's not desperate enough not believe you…"

"So now you think believing me is a last resort, huh?"

"No, Sam, that's not i-"

"Stop it! He should trust me because I'm his friend. And now you turn on me…I should have guessed…"

"Sam!"

"…that you'd be like any other…"

"That's not i-"

"…ghost."

"I told you I love you. Why don't you believe that I truly care for you?"

"But if you did, why would you leave me?"

"I promise I won't, never again. Ok?"

"It's not ok…"

"Yes it is, Sa…are you crying? Don't cry…"

Sam blinked when he said this, and then felt her cheek. It was wet. She didn't feel like crying right now. Danny reached up and wiped her tears away with his gloved hand, and she flinched.

"I know what it is…because you miss me."

"Danny…"

"I mean the real me, the human me. I miss me too, Sam. I wish I was still alive. Then I would do so much more than I did, and wouldn't make the same mistakes…but there's no changing the past. My death was irreversible. Clockwork made it so I would die. Just like he wanted when I first met him…"

"Danny, I…"

"I know, I know. I haven't really been doing my job, but I promise, I'll do nothing but make you happy, ok?

"Danny," Sam said, smiling, then wiped her face again of fresh drops. "Just don't do it so much in class, alright? You make me look bad."

"I thought you didn't care about appearances! I know Sam, but you always look so sad in class…well, at least I'll be there afterwards ok? How about I sing you a song?"

"Danny, I really have to…"

"Come on, I won't sing all of it. But I made it for you. It'll cheer you up," he said, pouting.

"Fine then, but after this a have to go home ok? It's getting late."

"I know! I've got all this in the bag, Sam, trust me."

"Ok…" Sam said, starting to grin.

"Whistle my tune, oh dear one,

Let it not die on your lips!

For the squally breeze is blowing

All consciousness away…oh!

Twirl faster, my dear

Let it all dwell within you

Don't leave the joy behind

Don't let the spirit die!

Windy night of fate

That toil of life within you

Tells you not to dance

Imparts you to not live life

But, dance, prance, dwell about

In the wondrous thing that is life

Where good or bad or happy or sad

I'll be here to make it all durable

Don't let it get to you, not now, not ever

For this night….is the night of fate!"

He went on singing, as she started to walk back home, and he followed her. The song filled her heart and uplifted it, and she suddenly felt better about the whole ordeal of her day. She felt that tomorrow would be better. And even if no one in the whole world believed her, Danny would still be around to cheer her up.

'Forever and ever and…ever,' she thought, spinning around on the concrete. She was met with Danny's giant grin. 'And oh how his eyes glisten in the moonlight…' she mused. 'I'm still hopelessly in love…I'm glad that he's still here, a part of him at least.'

But tonight was that fateful night, and the next day, everything would change…

I want five more reviews at least, and then I will update. If I don't get this amount, I guess I won't be updating. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, at least a little. I'm sorry it was a tad short…but this is how it came out, so…If I do end up reaching 5 reviews, just all know that this story will be over in like 4 or less chapters. This is all a short tragedy, extended from the original one-shot tragedy.


	6. Destiny is There

A/N: Aww, I was neglecting this story…and I love it so much, even though very few people read it…but too bad for the people who don't, ha! I've got a nice new song I just made in my head right now that will fit this chapter quite nicely…ENJOY!

Thanx to: Star-In-The-Sky-25, Sweeteen19, divinedragon7, Kenna, Flashx11, Save Danny69, Twat U.K, stormrider7, and Gilgamesh for reviewing. It makes me extremely glad…!

Funny…: On today (6/13), it's a picture of old Tucker! Well…it's not really Tucker…but techie dad's wish list, huzzah!

Note: You guys know who's going to be the star of the tragedy by now, right? If not, you'll see soon, because there are at most six chapters coming up, and then that's it! Happy reading…!

Till The Morning: Destiny is there…

When Sam walked through the door, she was met with a confrontation with her mother.

"Sam!" She said. "May I ask, where have you been, Samantha?" She glared at Sam, frowning slightly.

"Mom, I was just…I went to the park. You know, to think?"

Her mother sighed, and then responded. "Ok honey…just be sure to call and tell us first. I get worried about you…"

"Well that's surprising," Sam said, rolling her eyes. "Usually, you just care when I don't wear something pink, or something else that you don't want me to do."

"Samantha…"

"Oh, alright."

"Oh! Also, Maddie called. She told me that the funeral will be on June 20th, which is coming up in two days."

"Ok mom…" Sam said, portraying a stoic face, but feeling increasingly depressed.

She felt a nudge on her shoulder and breath on her ear. Then she heard a whisper:

"S'okay, Sammy dear. Don't dwell on it too much. It'll be ok."

She nodded, and then turned back to her mother.

"Mom…I'm going up to my room ok? To do homework…"

"Ok dear." She said, and then walked into the next room.

Sam then walked up the long flight of stairs, Danny trailing behind her. When she reached her room, she closed the door behind her and then flopped into her bed, releasing a sigh of relief. She then turned around so she was facing up at the ceiling.

"Sam, you ok?" Danny asked, floating by her bedside.

"Yeah…I'm just stressed out right now, you know?"

"Yeah…I'm going to try something out…at the funeral…"

"What, Danny?" Sam said, sitting up. She then pulled out her backpack and started working on her English homework.

"You know how I can…reach for your feelings right? Like how you were sleeping…"

"Yeah Danny…"

"I'm going to try to project happiness to those there. That way, they won't be so sad…"

"I don't know Danny, it kind of sounds…"

"Trust me on this, ok? I hope it works…" He then got excited.

"Tsk, tsk Danny…" Sam said, sighing. "You're so bouncy…"

"That's 'cause I'm with you! If I weren't with you, I wouldn't be happy at all…"

"So would I…" She said, and then wrote the finishing sentences.

"What was the homework, anyways?" Danny inquired.

"Write a poem. The whole class got something else, but me and Tucker got something easy."

"Well, I bet Tuck's sweating up a storm right about now…"

Sam then cracked up laughing for a moment, and then calmed down.

"Whew…your sense of humor…is killing me…"

"As long as you die happy!"

"Ok Danny…" Sam said, and then put her homework in her backpack. "I'm going to go to sleep now, ok? School will be over in one day, then after that…the funeral."

"Yeah…Sammy?"

"Yes…"

"Can I sing you another song?"

"You already sang me two today, Danny…"

"But I came up with another for you…"

"Ok fine Danny, but don't keep me up all night."

"Don't worry, I've got it all under my sleeve…"

"Sure…"

"No really! Get into bed."

"I have to change first…get outta here, I'll tell you when to come back."

"Ok…I hate to leave you though, even for this moment…"

"Go!"

"I'm going, I'm going," he said, then phased through the door.

Sam got up from her bed and changed into a black button-up pajama top, and some black cotton shorts. It was getting too hott…

"I'm done," she said, just loud enough for anyone next to the door to hear.

Danny phased back in, then smiled.

"Ok, bed time?"

"For me, anyways…" she said, then went back into her bed, snuggling deep into her covers.

"Ok. Let me sing you a song now…"

"Ok, Danny. I'm ready for it. No funny ones though, ok?"

"Of course. Why would I keep you up all night?"

"So you could make me laugh," Sam said, which caused Danny to grin wide.

"You know me well. Ok…

In the field of wonder,

You will see the answer

To all your little fears so deep

It's tranquilizing how you are

So lonely, but,

I'm still here. I'm still here,

Waiting for you, waiting for you.

Destiny is there, underneath your eyes

Close them tight, and realize

That fears are obsolete here

Destiny rides deep in you

Here with me, here in you

I will never leave you there

In the midst of fear.

Slowly here, slowly there

Twirl inside the mystery

I will dance, there with you

In your fantasies

I will so, take you there

And all fears, be gone

Underneath the shelter wide,

I'll be there with you…"

Danny trailed off, comforted to see Sam peacefully asleep. He sat on the desk chair and watched her fitfully.

* * *

All was calm at the Master's Home. Vlad was busy concocting a new plan to get Danny to join him, and the stakes that would cost him if he didn't. So was he, so lost in his malicious glee, did he barely hear the phone ring. He had to run out to catch it, and barely caught the line and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello Vlad, this is Maddie."

"Why hello Maddie, what brings you to call me at such a dreadful hour?"

"I wish I could be calling with a more cheerful note, but I'm not. My son died recently, Vlad."

"Oh." Vlad blinked. 'She was joking, right?' he thought. 'Surely the boy couldn't have _died_…'

"Yes. So I was wondering, would you like to come out to the funeral at the park, it's on June 20th."

"In two days…so soon?"

"Yes."

"May I ask, if it isn't too much trouble…how did he die?"

"He was murdered by a ghost."

'A ghost killed him? One that powerful could surely be a threat to me…'

"Oh…well I'll see if I can make it. Take care Maddie, and sorry for your loss. He was a fine boy…"

"Yeah. Hope to see you there. Bye."

'Click.'

Vlad hung up the phone, filled with a sense of some sort of dread. He just couldn't understand who would kill him, nonetheless the fact that he was dead. It wasn't so much the planning and the time he spent to try and convert him to his side of the street…but more of the fact that he was too young to die.

'But he is dead now, isn't he,' he thought bitterly. 'Shows how when you treat people a certain way, the guilt comes back when their dead.'

He looked up at the walls, and was overwhelmed with the paintings, and they took an individual input on him.

"Who knows?" he said aloud, his voice echoing down the many walls. "Maybe he's haunting me right now to get back at me! I'll show him! Even in death, he cannot defeat me…"

He cackled, and then calmed down and went to bed, putting off what he was planning.


	7. Time of Bereavement

A/N: Updating this lovely story…again. 108 people read it…I've never been to a funeral, though people have died in my life. The last time I could go to one, I just stayed home. If I actually went, I think it would depress me…I've never been to a wedding either though, so. Well, enjoy this latest chapter! I'm sorry, this chapter may seem vague…but it was the best that I could do.

Thanks to ShineForJesus, Deleila, The Great Susinko, GhostAnn, Sweeteen19, aryasaphira, divinedragon7, darkestfae, and stormrider7 for reviewing! I deeply appreciated them.

Till the Morning: Chapter 6: Time of Bereavement 

Sam slowly trudged up the grassy field with her family, and the other families that had come to pay their individual respects to Danny. She was garbed in a black dress with lacey sleeves and trimming, along with special dress boots that she only wore on certain occasions. Unknown to everyone else but her, a certain ghost of the same boy they were having the funeral service for was trailing behind her in an extremely solemn matter.

She turned behind her to see if Danny was still there, and when she did she sighed upon seeing his expression.

"You didn't have to come, you know…" she said to him, then got looks from her parents.

"I know," Danny replied honestly. "But I hate to leave you by yourself. That and you'd be mad at me if I did, no matter what you say now."

Danny drifted closer to her, then interlocked her fingers with his, causing her to shiver from his icy touch.

'He sure feels different after he's dead…'she mused. 'But no matter…'

Her parents sighed and turned to her again.

"I told you to wear a jacket," her mother said tartly. "But you never listen to little old me…"

Danny took this moment to whisper in Sam's ear:

"Am I disturbing you somewhat? Too cold, maybe…"

"No it's fine," Sam whispered so that her parents wouldn't hear.

"You sure?"

"Of course. Nothing would cause me to chase you away."

"I'm glad…" Danny said quietly.

After that he was deathly quiet.

In a few minutes they had made it up where the others were, and were sitting on the lawn in pull-out chairs, which were assorted on the grass. The pastor was up on the pedestal, and in the moment began to speak, but first coughed a few times.

"We are here today to…" He began.

Everyone leaned back in their seats. Sam looked around, then at Danny, but he was looking on the ground. It was then that the speech really began. It grew more powerful, and drew in its listeners with a profound quality and feeling that drew everyone to tears at the sad parts and to joy at the happy. Soon, the body was brought out and set at the front of the podium.

"Now at this time, I ask of you to bring a farewell flower and set it on the casket. We'll start with the first row."

Those who had brought flowers got up and placed their flowers on the casket, then returned to their seats. Danny's parents dropped their flowers onto the casket, along with their tears.

"We'll always miss you Danny," Maddie whispered, then they returned to their seats along with the rest.

"Now the rest may follow accordingly."

When it came to Sam's row, she, her parents, and the others in her row that had flowers got up and placed them on the casket. Danny pondered for a second, and then followed Sam, blinking rapidly. Sam took a peak into the casket then dropped her flower in shock. As her eyes met his eternally closed ones, her inner angst fired up again, and she started to weep. Danny comforted her as best as he could, though sluggishly, and was whispering to both her and himself.

"We never knew you well, and always assumed you were a bad kid," Sam's dad started. "Hope you rest in peace."

Sam lingered for a while longer than they had, whispering to Danny:

"I love you, and I wish I had told you while you were still alive."

Tears streamed down both their eyes, and then they returned to Sam's seat. The people in the rest of the rows took their turns to drop their flowers on the casket.

Sam cried silently in her seat for a while, not paying attention to the rest of the ceremony. Danny was trying his best to comfort her, though his emotions were also in turmoil. After all, it was his funeral. Sam wiped her eyes fruitlessly. When she finally got them under control, though her face had turned red in the process, she turned to her parents.

"I can't stay here anymore. I've gotta get away for a while. Be right back…"

"But honey, there's not much left, and besides, he was your friend," her mother said, but Sam had already gotten up. "Be back in an hour tops!"

"I promise," Sam said, and then ran away into the field, though she got looks from the others there.

She ran for a while until she felt as though she could open her eyes without breaking down into tears again.

"Hey Sam, wait up!" she heard, and then she stopped and opened her eyes, and almost fell over.

She had stopped in front of a tree, and it reminded her of the tree where they had met. Her tears had thankfully dried up now, for she had no more left to cry.

"Sam…it's going to be ok…" Danny said, floating to where she was.

"How can you say that!" She said, glaring at him. "It's never going to be the same…you're freaking dead now! It'll never be the same…"

She slowly fell to the ground.

"I know that Sam, and I…I hate it to. I know I can never make you truly happy, but I want to see you happy…"

"I don't think I'll ever be happy again, Danny…"

"Come on, everything was fine yesterday. Tomorrow will be…"

"No, it won't be fine. Now why don't you go ahead and be merry somewhere else, Danny! I'm sick and tired of seeing your face!"

"Sam! What are you…"

"I mean it! Now go away, back to the Ghost Zone, or wherever else you want to go, but make sure you do so far away from me!"

"What the heck has gotten into you, Sam? This isn't like you…"

"Well you better get used to it! Go away now please!"

"You don't mean it…"

"Uh huh. I don't want you torturing me any longer. Please go now."

"I'm trying to make you happy, not to torture you."

"Oh sure, then why do you do it?"

"Sam I…"

"Just go! Please! I can't stand you any longer! All you're doing is making me miserable!"

"I'm sorry…"

"Go!"

Danny, extremely wretched, flew into the sky. Sam watched stoically, blinking slightly. He'd come back, she was sure of it. She just had to let all her anger out, and he was the only one close by…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam lay in her bed in her room with her limbs stretched out, staring at the ceiling. They had gotten back from the wake (1) a few hours ago, and she was patiently waiting for Danny to come back.

'Would he even come back after what I said to him?' she wondered, and then sighed deeply. 'I hope he comes back…'

She suddenly felt intense cold and turned to her left, then gasped. Danny had come back, but his eyes were glowing so fiercely that she froze in her place.

'I wish I hadn't done that,' she thought, her eyes locked with his. 'I'm so stupid to have done that, what have I done!'

"Sam…" he growled.

She could only guess as to what he would say next.

* * *

Wake: gathering after the funeral. My dad gave me this word, & I couldn't find any more… 


	8. I won’t allow you to leave me behind

A/N: Yes I am updating once more. Very exciting, right? Enjoy this latest chapter while you still can! I have to take a college statistics class, starting in two days! I'm very sad about that…but at least I get paid…for lunch!

Thanks to divinedragon7, Hidden-Soul-Hidden-Talent, WhiteDragonWolf, Deleila, ShineforJesus, Anon, cutereviewgirl, XxEvilDivaxX, Sweeteen19, Animegirl159, and stormrider7 for reviewing! Here are your free candies to express my deepest gratitude, which will rot your teeth just looking at them! Oh course that's all you can do, for they are only pictures…

Disclaimer: I don't own the show, just the idea, & of course, the songs…yep.

Notice: surprise, surprise…

Till the Morning: I won't allow you to (leave me behind)

Sam couldn't tear her eyes away from Danny's, which were glowing a brighter red as each and every second passed. Finally, he spoke again.

"…I hate you…"

"I…I don't blame you Danny, really. I shouldn't have said that, and I didn't mean any of it. You believe me, don't you?"

"Every time I do as you asked, you want me to go away. You don't want me to be here with you, don't you…?"

"I told you, I didn't mean it! I'm sorry, I really am…please forgive me…"

"I hate you! Why can't you see that I care for you! But you don't want me to be there with you…do I hurt you that much?"

His tone softened with his last question. Sam could only shake her head no.

"No you don't Danny, honest. I didn't mean it…"

"NO! You did mean it, but you just want to keep me in my little world so I don't know what you truly think about me! And then you get mad at me…"

"I'm not mad at you ok?" Sam said, her eyes becoming extremely red. "Why can't you get it through your thick skull! I don't hate you!"

"I…I hate you…I do…I'll never forgive you Sam, I can't…"

"Why not?" Sam said defiantly.

In response, Danny growled at her.

"I'm not going to listen to you anymore. I'm obviously not making you happy, no matter what I do. All I'm causing is pain…"

"Danny! Listen to me! You have been making me happy, until now. Please, let's start over, ok? I'm sorry I chased you away…"

"No! I…I ha-"

"Don't you dare say you hate me, because I know you don't! You're just saying this, I don't know why, or what you're trying to do, but please Danny stop thi-"

"Stop what?" Danny said, his eyes flickering between colors.

"Stop this Danny. Forgive me ok? I was a little stirred up today, it wasn't because of you, you were helping! I…I'm sorry…I truly am, sorry…"

"I…I ha…I love you."

"H-what?"

"I do, I…" he blinked, and his eyes turned back to green, though they were a bit dark.

He leaned closer and pressed his lips to hers, causing her to shiver with shock as well as the ice-cold of his touch. His eyes widened, and he pulled away, his mind jumbling to put words together.

"I couldn't help it, I'm sorry, I just-"

He was cut off by Sam grabbing the back of his head and kissing him. She broke away and embraced him tightly.

"Danny…you don't know how long…I waited to hear you say that, I…"

She closed her eyes and leaned her head on his. His head felt like a block of ice to her, and she sighed. He started to shake as well, so she started rubbing his hair. Strangely, in a matter of moments it became warm.

"Sam…I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear, his cool breath causing her whole body to shiver. "Please don't tell me to leave you again, I won't be able to. You have to understand, I…"

"I won't Danny; I don't want you to leave either. You're gonna stay right here with me."

"Ok Sam," he said, then relaxed into her embrace.

All at once, she felt complete. Holding him in her arms, no matter how cold he was, she felt happy inside and out. Even though he was dead she still loved him. She hugged him even closer and he sighed. In a while, it was like his iciness disappeared entirely. It was just…neutral. She didn't know how long she sat there with him, rubbing his hair and hugging him, and all the fresh pain from the earlier events had wiped away entirely. When she grew tired she shook him so he could let go of her.

"Danny, I want to go to sleep now, can you let go?" she said, but it was all to no avail.

She turned him around and found that his eyes were blissfully closed and his cheeks were of a red tint. She felt his cheek and to her surprise it was a little warm.

'Guess he's picking up my heat, huh,' she said, then sighed.

She struggled to pick him up so she can sit him down on her desk. To her relief he was much lighter since he was a ghost, so in the end she had no trouble at all. After she made sure he wasn't going to fall off the chair she settled back down him her bed, getting comfortable. She turned to face the moon in the night sky and then closed her eyes with the image fresh in her mind. Oh, to kiss a ghost…

Sorry for the short chapter…After this the pace will grow faster so just a little resting point…have a nice day everyone!


	9. One word means a thousand words, to me

A/N: I hate it how when I try to tell a story, people associate the character's thoughts and behaviors with mine & think I basically need help. Now those who say that just are sad, and I pity people who assume stuff like that. It's just a story. If people make u think things, they are good writers, not like that themselves. Do not be an "assumer". Thanks.

I say "Yay" for my inspiration from the DMV video for drivers Ed. It was so sad…"Mommy, Daddy, where are you?" Yes, that was a quote. That's all I'm going to say. & yes, I get inspiration from sad stuff. Otherwise all I'd write are fluff pieces, which u can see I don't now. Now back to the story.

Disclaimer: U know it. Do I need repeat it? Maybe I did…oops. Lol.

Thanks to the 13 people (cutereviewgirl, divinedragon7, DarkestAlchemist, stormrider7, Beyonce's Angel925, WhiteDragonWolf, Sweeteen19, AmethystWaters101, icyslumber, Gilgamesh, Kat, Jessica01, & Fruba-kyolover1) who weren't lazy & reviewed. If u truly want me to continue, u should show me & not be anonymous (as in just a hit). If ur too lazy to log in, I don't mind anonymous reviews. Send me a pm or something if u really don't want to review that badly. I'd still appreciate it. Thanks.

When the number of reviews up there says 90, I'll update promptly with the 90th review. Thanks!

One word means a thousand words, (to me)

"So…where are we going again?"

"…as I told you before, we're going to the library," Sam said, trying her hardest not to smile but she failed terribly.

"Why?" Danny said with a whimsical expression, floating beside her as she briskly walked down the street. "I mean, I forgot why we're going there again."

"_We're_ going to see Tucker. I'm going to convince him that you're a ghost."

"Him _again_? If he doesn't believe you, who cares? I mean, it's not like he can see me anyway," Danny said the latter part with a sort of sadness.

"Danny, what's up?" Sam asked, noticing the change in his demeanor.

"Oh nothing," he said quietly, then turned to face her with a joyful smile, "So…"

"So?"

"Nothing," Danny said, not hiding his grin.

"Sure…uh oh the light's about to turn green, no time to talk!" She darted across the street just in time. "Finally…now he better be here."

"Why would he be in the library?" Danny asked.

"Because," Sam answered, sighing before continuing. "After you died, he's changed. Now he's a book worm, believe it or not. But not just any book worm. Take it to Tuck, reading manual after manual on every gadget known to man."

Danny laughed.

"Ok, ok. We're there." She said, then opened the door, Danny phasing through it as it closed.

She spotted Tucker sitting at one of the tables, so she ran over there.

"Hey Tuck," she whispered, which got his attention.

"Hey yourself Sam. Wasn't expecting you here. So…why are you here?" he said, not looking away from his books.

"I need to talk to you." She didn't whisper this time, but who knew if it was that she forgot she was in a library or was distracted by Danny breathing on her back. Probably the latter. It wasn't a good time for a piggy back ride.

"SHH!" The librarian said as she was passing by.

"Why?" Tucker said, irritated. "I'm perfectly fine here."

"It's important."

"SHH!" The librarian said, coming back.

"Fine, fine already," Tucker said to Sam. "You're going to get me kicked out at this rate anyway."

"Ok, let's go to the roof."

"Uh, why?"

"Because!"

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Fine!!!"

They walked to the side of the library and opened the emergency exit door, then walked upstairs until they got to the roof. Then they opened the door to the outside.

"It's sure windy up here," Tucker remarked, pulling his jacket closer to him.

"Yeah, well I have to tell you-"

"What, that Danny's a ghost?" Tucker said angrily, interrupting her. Danny sighed, shaking his head and turned to Sam, who met his eyes with a defiant glance before turning back to Tucker. "Look Sam, I've had enough of you trying to convince me of the impossible belief that Danny is a ghost!"

"But it's true," Sam said softly.

"That's what you believe! Look Sam, I don't think you're crazy, but you sure sound like it! I mean, well, maybe you're falling back into hallucinations because of Danny's death. Jazz was pestering me about it today! Sam, you've just got to get over him, ok! I did! I know it's hard, but you just have to let go!"

Danny looked terribly sad at that moment. Sam turned to him then back to Tucker and shouted, "No, I'll never let him go! Look at you, Tucker! You fail to see the truth that's in front of you!"

"I could say the same to you Sam," he said, lowering his voice slightly, then shook his head. "But since I'm your friend, I'm going to be patient with you and guide you through whatever you're going through. Ok?"

"No Tucker, I'm serious! Danny is a ghost!"

"I'm not listening to this Sam!" He said, backing up unconsciously closer to the back of the roof. "Listen to yourself and you'll see how far you've really sunken."

"Tucker…" Sam said, surprised at what he was doing, and utterly confused.

"Now listen, Sam, I went through stuff too, ya know. We were both his best friends. You aren't the only one in this."

"Tucker! Stop moving!"

"Tucker! Tucker stop!" Danny yelled, and then started to panic. "Sam, say something!"

"He's too wrapped up, this is too weird!" Sam said.

"Wait…" Danny looked down then his ghost sense went off. "It's a ghost! I'll take care of this!" He went down and found the box ghost reeling him in with packing tape. "I'll take care of this!" He then proceeded to beat him up, though the box ghost strangely was out of it, and cut the packing tape just in time.

"And who are you talking to, Sam?" he said, not noticing that he was being closer and closer to the edge at every passing moment. He looked around, then down. "Ahh! What the-"

"Don't move ok!" Sam said. Danny flew up to her and told her what happened, and then she sighed. "Good."

"What's good about this?! How did I even get over here in the first place?!" He looked down again, and gulped. "Did I mention I hate heights when I'm about to fall off a reasonably sized building?"

"Just don't move ok?" Sam said awkwardly.

"Move, move?! Sam, I swear this is weir-woa-woah!" His foot slipped and he struggled to keep his balance.

"Tucker!" Sam yelled, frozen in place, then started to run towards him. When she got in arm's reach of him he fell off the edge.

"Tucker!!!" Danny and Sam said simultaneously, Danny diving down to try and save him.

"No, Danny, remember you can't touch him!" Sam yelled.

Danny reached out to grab Tucker but his arm went through him. He panicked and wished with all his heart "Please, let me save him, please! He can't die, he can't! He can't!" A lone tear dropped from his eye and he reached for Tucker's hand again just before he hit the ground, and this time he caught him. He flew up him to the roof with an odd look of victory and surprise. As Sam saw them land she let out a gasp of surprise.

"Danny, how…" she managed.

"I don't know," Danny said, smiling gleefully.

Tucker blinked twice.

"Did you see him Tucker?" Sam said, anticipating.

"See…what?" He said, shocked out of his wits.

Sam had a crestfallen look, as did Danny.

"Let's go Sam." Danny whispered, and then floated back next to her side with a sigh.

"I guess I'll be going then," Sam said quickly, then ran to the exit and ran down the stairs.

Tucker was alone to contemplate. "Will someone just tell me what just happened?!" He yelled.

Short I know. This was meant to end here though.


	10. When things went wrong, all wrong

A/N: It's been a long time since I've worked on this story, and it's almost over so I should finish. I really was waiting for 90 reviews, but it looks like I wasn't going to get it though. Enjoy!

Thanks for the 7 reviews! I hope I haven't lost too many readers…

When Things went wrong (all wrong)

"I feel bad," Sam started.

She and Danny were sitting outside her house in the backyard.

"Me too," Danny agreed, sighing before continuing. "I guess it's true. No one but you can see me."

"Well at least I can see you. Then you have someone to talk to."

She turned to face him with shaky eyes.

"But it's bad for you!"

Her eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"Don't pretend I don't notice! I…when you talk to me in public, you probably look crazy to everyone else. I don't want you to be ostracized, I really don't, I just can't restrain myself sometimes, I must be going psycho or something…"

He shook with inner sadness, and she put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, really…" she assured him, until he attempted a smile. "You know…" She smiled, chuckling a bit. "…if you hadn't come back as a ghost, I'd have probably gone crazy already."

"No…" Danny shook his head with an incredulous look on his face. "You're joking! You're the sanest person I know Sam…you'd have been the one consoling whoever missed me."

"No Danny. I love you too much. I would have gone mad."

Danny smiled. A gust of wind blew, causing Sam to shiver. They both looked at each other, and then up into the night sky.

"Guess it's time for you to go to bed Sam."

"Really now," Sam said, rolling her eyes. "My parents don't care." She shivered again, wrapping her arms about herself.

"But I do," Danny said defensively. "Now go to bed."

"Ugh…fine." Sam said, and then trudged back into the house, Danny trailing behind her.

Not bothering to change into her night clothes, she took off her shoes and crawled into bed. Laying her head on the pillow, she turned to face where Danny was now hovering.

"You look tired Sam. Good night." Danny said, smiling.

"I'm not tired," Sam said, blinking her eyes twice. She yawned. "Anyways Danny, please don't go out with me tomorrow. I've gotta convince Tucker I'm still sane."

"Maybe a lie here or there, right?" Danny offered.

Sam giggled drearily. "Yeah, you've got it sir." She closed her eyes again. They didn't open again.

"Okay Sam," Danny said to her sleeping form. "But this doesn't mean I won't miss you. Sweet dreams Sam." He kissed her on the cheek, before floating over to the chair.

* * *

In the morning, Sam got up and called Tucker's house, asking to meet him at lunchtime at the Nasty Burger. Danny was nowhere to be found, but then again she felt a strange sense of relief that she shouldn't have felt. But she didn't worry about it for long, instead focusing on the task at hand. She had woken up pretty late, so she had to get ready to get over there. She took a quick shower and then went into her closet. She picked out a green tank top and a black skirt to wear, along with her customary black boots. She quickly combed her hair and put it up in a ponytail. Passing by the mirror, she stopped to take a good look at herself. She was…presentable. She hadn't been that way for weeks. She twirled around, and then looked again in earnest. She looked pretty today. She had never looked this good since Danny died.

Danny. It was then that she thought about him again. Shouldn't she be missing him? She had asked him to go somewhere today so she could focus on winning back Tucker's trust. But was there another reason? Was she still in love with him as she thought just last night? Or was his ghostly presence simply prolonging the inevitable? Maybe that was so…She smiled at the mirror before glancing at her watch. It was almost time to be there. She bid the mirror farewell, trotting down to the nasty burger with an uncharacteristic expression.

* * *

Danny Phantom whistled a tune on the treetops in the park.

"The wind blows earnestly, how can it blow so sweetly and yet cause me pain? I'm separated and yet ever-so-close to you…Let the rain come in circles tonight, so we may run under bliss itself…may it be eternal…"

He whispered the lyrics, which were blown from his lips from the wind and the rustling leaves surrounding him.

"What enjoyable weather," he mused. "I wonder what Sam's up to…maybe I should have stayed around to spy on her. But then I would be angry with myself, so that's no good."

The wind blew harder. "There's something with this weather…" Danny frowned before closing his eyes and leaning back against the inner branch.

He hadn't seen Valerie in a while in hunting uniform. Maybe she missed him as well…but that wasn't his goal. He would accomplish it today, he hoped. But he didn't know how as of yet. His goal was one he came up with as he laid dying in his beloved's arms. He wanted to be with her always, be one of her most beautiful possessions ever. The last thing he eyed was her neck, her bare neck, all except for the bare chain which he had given her for her tenth birthday because he had nothing else to give. He had found it in the park on his way home that day, after an unsuccessful trip to the mall. He had little money. He reluctantly handed it to her, and she smiled and put it on. And since that day, the oversized chain lay over her heart. He fixed his mind upon that fact as the flashback filled his fading eyesight…her heart…he must be there, forever with her. He must give her the best present ever…be it.

He wondered. That was the most preposterous thing he ever thought of. But every moment of his whole existence as a full ghost, that was all he thought of…the one thing he was obsessed with. But since Sam was still alive he had not yet gone into madness. She would never move on, so that was nothing to worry about. She even said so herself! So…When she did die he wouldn't want to fight it, as most ghosts did. He would recede into his mind, where he would always be with her, but even in his mind he knew he would never have his obsession.

He shook his head. The only way he could keep his mind off of it was to be with Sam. Singing was not working today. He sighed before he took off, guessing she would be at the Nasty Burger.

* * *

Sam laughed uneasily.

"I knew you'd be okay Sam!" Tucker said.

They were standing outside the Nasty Burger. Tucker had already eaten and Sam wasn't particularly hungry, so they decided to talk at the back.

"I was just tired that's all," Sam said awkwardly. "I'm okay now."

"You look alright!" Tucker said excitedly, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry, we can spend more time together and then it'll be better between us."

"Yea." Sam said, looking to the floor.

"Hey Sam," Tucker said, then gave Sam a big hug. "Cheer up! Why don't I buy you something? My treat!"

She flushed in his embrace, squirming slightly. "No it's okay, really."

She smiled, and Tucker smiled back. Instantly at ease, she smiled then returned the hug. "But if you really want to, it's fine." She said.

She felt a cold stir on her back, so she pulled away a little to look behind her. There was nothing. So she shrugged and turned back, unaware of a stricken blue gaze.

* * *

He felt like ice. Just ice. She looked straight through him and then turned back. It wasn't as though Sam hugging Tucker bothered him much. She didn't see him! She looked through him…straight through him…

Danny felt empty inside. All he could do was stare back at the images of his ex friends retreating into the inside of the Nasty Burger, the implausible event playing over and over again in his mind.

How could she not see him? She was the only one that could, the only one…he was alone. So alone…why did she not see him? He loved her and yet she did not see him…had she forgotten him? No…she couldn't have moved on. She couldn't have! It was so soon! He had plenty of time…for an impossible goal? Even so, it was too soon. He began to shake until he collapsed to the cold ground. The cold absorbed into him until he felt even number inside, though his heart was still convulsing. His beloved must see him! She must! She must! She had not forgotten him…that was impossible! She had promised him, she promised! Maybe she glanced ahead. She wasn't looking at him for sure! He knew she would see him...he knew.

He crawled inside the Nasty Burger. A couple stepped through him on his way out, causing him to shudder uncontrollably. Pain shot through him as he moved, the cold from the floor causing him to burn then freeze. He glanced with effort before he located Sam and Tucker: she was eating a tofu burger while he was slurping on a strawberry shake. He crawled with earnest, swallowing the pain. He would not go mad, he would not! She had not forgotten him, she had not moved on. He reached the table, so he got up slowly. Tucker and Sam were in mid conversation, laughing about something. He didn't care.

"But, what else could have become of her?" Tucker said sarcastically with a grin on his face.

"Slut," Sam managed to say before another fit of laughter became her.

Danny whispered "Sam, look at me."

She continued to laugh, Tucker now laughing with her. Danny grimaced as the pain grew, trying to hold it in check.

"Sam, my love. Do you not hear me?"

Sam was laughing so hard tears came down her cheeks. Tucker was laying face down, banging the table with his right hand.

Danny moved closer with effort, wiping a tear with his hand. He could still do that, she had to remember him!

"Sam…we were brought together, under this very weather, so let's stay together…" he croaked, trying to continue the song he sung earlier amongst the rising pain pounding throughout his body.

She looked up at him. He began to grin, the pain residing a little.

"Hey Tucker," she began. "That light bulb needs changing, I wonder if they'd noticed."

Danny gasped. The pain came back, blasting through his composition. He could have cried if he was able, but it occupied his conscience as well. She had…she had…

He felt the inexplicable need to destroy. He let himself go…until he eyed the chain on her neck. He felt the coldness and heat race through him all at once, the heat threatening to take control, to let loose…He could not. He reached for the chain, for it was his hope, what he existed for.

His hand went through the silver link of the chain just as he burst into a swirl of air…

Because she had forgotten him.


	11. Frozen Heart

**Well I only got three reviews and I never got that goal of 90 total. There are only two chapters left (including this one) So enjoy and stuff! I thank the three anonymous reviews I got as well…it is short, sorry. **

Till the Morning: Frozen Heart

Sam had gone home from the Nasty Burger in a daze. In the middle of her conversation with Tucker, she had felt strangely out of it. Before that, she had convinced him that she wasn't crazy, and he, from his previous experience, was beginning to believe that Danny was really a full ghost now. He had walked her home, and now she was in bed, contemplating and looking out the window when she wasn't.

'Where is he?' She wondered. 'He said he would wait here for me…maybe he wandered off…'

Her emotions jumbled before she felt a breeze of calm sweep over her from nowhere.

'At least I'm keeping calm…'

She got up in her insomnia to pace by the mirror. After a while, she stopped and looked at it again. On her once empty chain was now a glassy heart. That wasn't there before…she reached to touch it, and it was cold. She immediately thought of Danny.

"Danny…I know you're there," she said aloud. "Thanks for the gift!"

There was no response, but she felt good all of a sudden.

"I'm sorry I was late coming back. Now Tucker believes me…that you still exist. Can you come out now?"

She held the heart tighter as she heard no response but for the rustling trees outside. It seemed to pulse warmth and sleepy feelings.

"Danny!" She began to panic. She felt sleepy but where was he! He promised that he would be with her forever…so why wasn't he here!

She ended up crying herself to sleep at her desk, which is where Danny had slept the day before.

"…and now he's gone."

"You think he moved on, Sam?" Tucker asked, after sipping some milk.

"I don't know…we haven't really talked about anything much. He said his goal was to keep me happy, so…"

"Maybe he sees that you're happy so he was happy?"

"I don't know Tuck." Sam fingered her tofu burger before continuing. "Maybe…but I feel so lonely…" She let go of the burger and grabbed onto the charm on her neck. "Hey Tucker, have you seen this before?" She indicated it to him.

"Yea, you had it on yesterday."

"That's strange…if he came here yesterday I would have seen him, wouldn't I?"

"What do you mean? He gave it to you yesterday?"

"When I came here with it there was nothing on this chain. But I would have noticed it if he had come."

"Hmm…" Tucker thought for a moment. "Maybe he came but thought you had moved on?"

"He couldn't have! He knows that I love him…I would never forget about him…"

"That's the only possible explanation I have for you. That and your new charm, which he left before he left for good."

"Tucker…why would he?"

"Maybe he wants you to move on just as he wants to. I don't know if he'd want to be a ghost for eternity."

"He didn't even stay with me that long…oh." She took a deep breath. "This thing tends to calm me down."

"Weird…" Then Tucker thought of something, something which he couldn't possibly tell Sam, for otherwise she'd never forgive herself. He knew why the charm appeared with Danny in absence. But that would mean haunted buildings and things were really ghosts…time to avoid the basement.

"Well, I've gotta go. I'll take this with me." She picked up her bag of untouched food.

"Take care Sam."

"You too." Then she walked out of the building with a sense of lost purpose flooding her senses again. She turned left instead of right.

"Guess she's going to the park to think." Tucker said to himself, watching her departure. "Hope she doesn't stay after 10."

Sam walked aimlessly down the street. She couldn't think straight even, so lost in her empty feelings of not being haunted anymore by her true love.

'Danny, why did you leave me?' She thought, but she couldn't cry for a wave of calm hit her again. She grabbed the necklace. 'Is this all you leave me? I want you.'

A song echoed in her head:

Peace, be at peace

Love, peace for you

Love you eternal

Let nothing get to you

But love, yes, I love you…

Let me take you far away,

Far away in my heart

Peace, be at peace

Love, peace for you…

She crossed the street, lost in her thoughts. It was dark, and she was in the middle of the street when the light turned red. She heard a screech and turned to face red lights approaching her rapidly. 'Danny…are you coming to get me?' She smiled with glee.

Tucker received a call that afternoon.


End file.
